The Darkness of missing
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Dark has never truly liked the water, but after being defeated by Krad, he falls to the water and his new future. Twenty years after the original adventure of Dark and Krad. Now their new adventure begins.


**Welcome to The Darkness Of Missing, another Dn angel fan fiction.**

**This is the first book in a series. Some characters are only in this one. So I'm working on one and two at the same time. Enjoy!**

**Paranormalgirl owns Moriko**

**Sam is mine**

**So is Nate**

**Rich is my friend's**

**Courtney is a friend's**

**Emerald is my sister's**

**Violet is another friend's**

**Christy's mine**

**Sakura is a friend's**

**Yuki is a friend's**

**Enjoy!**

**PLOT:**

**Twenty years after Dark and Krad disappeared, they had come back ten years ago and Dark had disappeared again. In a fight with Krad, Dark fell into the ocean, not having enough time to use his own wings since Wiz had fell before him. **

**Finding his host, a fisherman adopts the tamer and doesn't know who he is. **

**Set ten years after 'A Sight of A New Dawn' and twenty years after 'The Lost Tamers'**

**Chapter one**

_**10:09. Day of missing**_

* * *

><p>"It's time Sam!" <em>Yes Dark. It is.<em> Dark looked at the museum. _We need to do it Dark. We need to defeat Krad!_ Dark looked around. "Speaking of Krad!" Dark dodged the attack from Krad. He heard voices from below. Dark flew into the air and toward the ocean, trying to take the fight out of the city._ Dark! Behind you!_ Dark turned around at the last second and Krad pushed him out of the sky, but not before forcing Wiz to re transform back into his bunny form. Krad held Wiz as Dark fell into the ocean. Then Krad tossed Wiz into the ocean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

"Have you found him! Have you found Dark?" A lady cried. A fisherman fished nearby.

"No. We haven't found anything." The lady looked at the water and fell to her knees. She put her head in her lap and started to cry.

The fisherman sighed as he fished. He saw something floating in the water. The police and that woman had left.

"Honey! Come quick!" The fisherman's wife came and they pulled the floating boy up from the water. They covered him and warmed him, waiting for him to awake. The boy was alive. His chest is going up and down. The fisherman's wife smiled.

Later that day, Sam woke up in a bed. He sat up quickly and looked around._ Dark! You there?_ Dark didn't respond. Sam felt tears in his eyes. He pulled his knees up and put his head on his knees. He started to cry as the fisherman's wife walked in with something for him to eat.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sam stopped crying and looked at the fisherman's wife.

"I-It's nothing." He rubbed his eyes and slightly smiled. The lady handed him a bowl and a spoon. Sam started to eat. The lady smiled.

"I'm Lonny." Sam stopped eating. He smiled.

"Thank you Lonny."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today, Which is Four days later... 7:10am<strong>_

"Wiz! Oh Wiz!" Sam called as he walked around the docks._ I guess he only responds to Dark's host._ Sam sighed and pulled on his shirt. His blue shirt choked him. Sam sat on the steps of his new home. Lonny was inside; she was going to have a baby. Lonny had told him the way to school. Sam grabbed his book bag and started to walk. The school wasn't that far away. He wondered if the people at the school are nice. He wondered if they knew about him. Sam dodged people on his way, trying not to run into anyone. He still had trouble walking. Sam almost fell, but he caught his self. He sighed as he walked.

It was a normal day for Moriko, as she walked toward school from the docks. Stuck in traffic, she noticed a boy who was walking weirdly, like he was drunk or couldn't walk. She walked over right before he dropped all his stuff, muttering crap. She smiled and bent down.

"Here, let me help." He nodded his thanks and she looked at him, blushing. He was around her size, with beautiful blue eyes and black hair. Another girl joined them. He nodded his thanks again and looked at the two as they gave him his things.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Moriko smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Moriko." He smiled.

"Sam. Who are you?" He asked the other girl.

"Violet." She answered with a smile. Sam smiled back.

"We should go." Moriko said and Sam nodded. The three stood, then Violet asked for his classes. They ended up having every one of them together. Then they started to make their way to school.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Sam looked at the sky. He was waiting for Moriko and Violet. He had caught up with Violet, but she forgot something, so she went to get it. Now they started to walk toward their homes together. Sam had finally found Wiz, who was now hanging on his shoulder. The group was talking. That's when it happened. Sam stopped walking and looked around. Moriko looked at him.<p>

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked. Nodding his head, he turned to Moriko.

"Nothing. It's ok. Lets go." Then they made their way toward home again. As they walked a growl sounded off and Sam stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Violet asked. Sam looked at her.

"I don't know, but we should be careful." As they walked again, Sam pushed Violet out of the way as a beam of light landed right where Violet was. Sam looked around, and then stopped when he saw a monster standing about four feet away. Sam glared at the monster, then saw that Moriko had disappeared into the crowd of running, panicking people. "Moriko?" He called, looking around.

* * *

><p>Moriko had escaped into an alley, sighing as she did. She looked around and sighed, putting her hands together and closing her eyes. She started to glow and then disappeared, another girl in her place. She smirked and left the alley.<p>

'_Lets see if we can do this Fire.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here. Did you like it? :D<strong>


End file.
